Dragonbond
by Alpha-Lonewolf
Summary: What would happen if a newborn Pegasus was taken and raised to be like a dragon? What would happen if he grew up and then visited Ponyville with everything he learned among dragons? How would every pony react to such a Pegasus with such a savage way of living? the time line will be on a vote after Dragonbond's background story.


**I AM GOING THROUGH EACH CHAPTER TO REWRITE THEM BY ADDING NEW CONTENT, REDO PARTS, AND MORE BACKGROUND ON DRAGONBOND AND THE ISLAND HE CAME FROM. I HAVE ALSO BEEN FEELING SOME OF THE STORY BEFORE HA BEEN A LITTLE RUSHED. SO I PLAN TO TAKE MORE TIME WITH THE PLOT AND ADD MORE TO THE STORY LINE TO ADD MORE LAUGHS AND EXCITEMENT TO THIS FANFIC. I HAVE SAVED THE OTHER CHAPTERS SO I CAN DON'T HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH. ONCE BEFORE, ENJOY HOW THIS BEGINNING CHAPTER TURNS OUT COMPARED TO THE LAST ONE.**

 **i do not own mlp.**

* * *

 **A Dragon Bond**

 **Chapter 1**

Over the traveling road lands of Equestria in the cover of clouds, a group of dragons, not of Equestria or possibly near its lands, soared across the skies. About five or more flew in a group staying together in a tight formation to keep hidden in the thickest and largest cluster of clouds. They had traveled from the far western seas from an island full of dragons of a volcanic region on the coast. Nothing else would be known, since no one knew such a place existed or had more beyond that of its shores. These dragons were on their own little quest as part of their traditional customs and instincts to raid for riches as a challenge to honorably win treasures that others were unworthy of if they couldn't defend it for their own keep. Today they chose a different route to start a raid in the lands of Equestria. Rarely do they come to this land for its lack of challenge from the natives that lived all throughout the land. This time they wanted to find treasure with no trouble of resistance. For some of the dragons brought their young to have them learn as practice for when they would have to lead their own raid for treasures. They knew there would be dragons sleeping in hidden spots of these lands, but they had been on a long journey with a lot of trouble on the way and didn't feel like adding more trouble by facing an equestrian dragon. Dragons they looked at with much disgust as they had lived by the ways of magic instead of the ancient ways before magic had interfered with the lifestyle and customs of dragons and later dividing them.

The leader of this raid was named Scalefang, a mid-aged green dragon by dragon standards, looked down to the ground below. He saw a caravan of some kind and he smelled the scent of gems and gold somewhere inside of it. Not to mention ponies that were leading the caravan along with the smell of metal that was no doubt weapons. Scalefang roared out to bring the other dragon's attention down to the ground and to begin the raid. The dragons would fly in with their young as he stayed in the sky. He had his own reasons for staying out this raid until the others finished.

Down below in the caravan, ponies of various species-such as unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies-traveled together, oblivious of the dangers that were soon to greet them. Some of these ponies traveled to do business with trade or shipping supplies, some had joined for inspiration of discovery, writing a book, or art as in poetry or capturing scenes of the land on paper, and then there were some that were traveling to visit family or move from one home to another. The caravan had only a few guards in case any creatures tried to attack. Little did they know what they were about to be attacked by.

Dragons had started the raid on a caravan of ponies that had unfortunately caught their attention. With a group roar, the ponies looked up in horror to see many dragons than they had seen at once as they descended on them. The dragons cut off the caravan's exit routes with walls of incinerating flames in front and behind the caravan. Each one that swooped by to unleash their deadly flames and blew some ponies off their hooves by the blasting of air by the beating wings of the dragons as they flapped over them. This would only give the ponies in the Caravan one choice. Their wagons were too big to take into the dense forest so they would have to run off into the forest leaving behind the wagons. Despite the training the guards had, they were no match for even one dragon, much more a group of them. All they could do now was lead the ponies away into the forest. The dragons scared off most of the ponies into the forest long before the flew in for a landing. Some ponies the dragons had to roar and breath fire at to make them flee, because they tried to get what they could before running off. The guards then had to try and force some of them to abandon their things to save them from danger. The dragons weren't about to let them grab and run if they couldn't even fight for their claim.

One mare had to be dragged off screaming at the ponies to let her go. She had been trying to reach something in the back of her carriage that seemed to be worth risking her life over. Unfortunately, she was unable to reach it when a group of the younger dragons landed on the cart and knocking it over and smashed it against the floor. She tried to reach the smashed pieces but the dragons blocked her way with vicious roars and snapped at her. The other stallions had to pull her away before the dragons had a chance to retaliate. All the way she screamed and kicked desperately wanting to get back to the smashed cart. The dragons cared less for creatures that posed little threat to them and focused more on what valuables they carried inside their carriages and carts. Fortunately, they found some gems and bits to add to their own hoards. Some of the young fought each other to gain claim over some of the treasure. The older dragons just watched as this was their custom to win their claim honorably even from each other. Some dragons began to fly off with their treasures while a couple searched more. In the end, Scalefang made a last attempt to find something of value when the last dragon flew off. Seeing that there was nothing else but a few small gold coins, he was about to fly off with his own treasures he had found. That was until he heard a small sound under some of the wreckage of one of the carriages that was tipped over and smashed. Using his snout, he moved the debris away not only to find no treasure, but a newly born green pegasus.

The newborn was crying from having nearly been crushed and tossed around. As the debris was moved away by the dragon, he stopped as the infant foal gazed at the monstrous beast. Scalefang watched it curiously and sniffed the newborn, but found nothing of worth from it. The newborn placed a hoof on the dragon's snout in wonder feeling the smooth, yet hard scales and the warm heat that emitted from it and crawled closer to lie against the dragon's snout soaking the warmth of its scales. Scalefang was surprised and confused by the newborn's reaction to the dragon and quickly pulled away from the newborn and wiped his snout in disgust by such an insignificant creature daring to touch him. The newborn had fallen in the dirt when the dragon pulled away so suddenly. He began to whimper from being rejected as he tried to crawl to the dragon begging to reunite with it.

Scalefang had enough with this infant creature and turned his back on him to ready his departure back to his home. When he turned, it heard the baby pegasus begin to cry. Scalefang didn't sense a cry of wanting to get its way in selfishness, but a cry that was filled with sadness and fear. Fear not from Scalefang as being a frightening creature, but from being abandoned by the dragon and being alone. Scalefang looked back at the newborn irritated on how the baby did not fear such a terrifying beast of the flame. Scalefang tried to remedy that to gain some sort of pride of being feared by the foal. Scalefang first let out a loud roar at the baby nearly blowing it into the woods. When the dragon finished roaring, it saw the newborn get back up and begin to laugh in happiness and clapped its hooves. This angered the dragon, seeing that this lesser animal found the roar of a dragon amusing. Scalefang began stomping near the newborn and slammed his tail violently shaking the ground and bouncing the infant a couple feet into the air multiple times. Scalefang stopped to see the newborn's reaction, but instead of the fear Scalefang expected, it was continuing to laugh more and mimicking the dragon by stomping its hooves and wagging his tail up and down trying to shake the ground as the dragon did. It also made gurgling and squealing sounds as its own imitation of a roaring dragon. Completely angered at the newborn's ignorance to fear, Scalefang then unleashed a hell storm of flames into the forest and air. In seconds the forest, caught in the dragon's fire breath range, was rendered to ash. The intense flames were strong enough to send rumbling vibrations through the air around and roared loudly. When the fires ceased, Scalefang could hear the newborn cooing at the flames. This puzzled the dragon greatly to watch this pegasus, this pony, this lower creature that looked in awe at a dragon without a hint of fear. It then clumsily got to its hooves to stand and took a deep breath and blew raspberries in an attempt to breathe fire like the dragon at a small plant nearby. All it accomplished was getting it soaked in saliva.

Scalefang's low rumbling grumble caught the newborn's attention again. This time the newborn crawled towards the dragon again still with a face full of wonder. Scalefang began to become intrigued with this newborn and its curious nature with the dragon. He looked closer at the pegasus bringing its face close to the foal. The pegasus began to try crawling onto the snout of the dragon when it was low enough to crawl up on. But it was still not strong enough to pull itself up over the Dragon's snout with it's small hind legs continuing to try and climb up onto the Dragon's snout. At the same time, it was nibbling on the dragon with its gum filled mouth. This caused the dragon to smirk a bit at the infant's spirit. The dragon then bumped its snout up a bit to slightly toss the infant on top so it could crawl up the rest of the way and stopped to sit down on in front of the dragon's eyes. They stared into each other's eyes both full of curiosity of the other. Scalefang's features began to soften as he continued to stare into the newborn's ruby red eyes. That was until the infant plopped itself down on its tummy making unintelligible sounds and continuing to nibble on the dragon's snout as if it were trying to bite him. Then after a while, the newborn began to yawn and crawled up between the brows of the dragon. It then began to curl itself into a ball and snuggling as much as he could against the dragon's heated scales finding comforting warmth to begin sleeping and feeling protected and safe with the dragon. With one last yawn, the infant fell to sleep in a matter of seconds making the softest sounds of breathing.

Scalefang felt a strong connection between himself and the Pegasus infant. It may have been weak, small, and fragile, but it's heart, courage, and spirit was just like a dragon's. Now Scalefang didn't have the heart to abandon this newborn by itself and felt guilty on how its kind had taken its family away. Not knowing how to find its true family or know how to give it back to them without scaring them away; he decided best to raise this foal among his own kind. Mostly due to not wanting this much rare potential in a pony to go to waste by having it raised by weaker creatures and their ways of life. Scalefang would rather have it learn the ways of living like a dragon from the land he had come from. Scalefang thought this pony deserved that kind of honor. This newborn had now become its most treasured possession. No creature, even his own kin, was going to take it from his claws now.

Scalefang carefully began to take off from the ground into the air with gentle but strong flaps of his massive wings. Ever careful to give the pegasus infant a gentle ride to fly back to the rest of his dragon kin at his home land. Flying smoothly so not to drop his new youngling, Scalefang soared through the air back up into the cover of the clouds. When he had a good wind current to glide on, he looked back down at his youngling seeing it was still soundly asleep against the warm layer of scales. It may not grow up to be a dragon, but it will grow up learning to live like one. That was a solemn promise Scalefang made to himself and the infant. It was also a good thing the pony had wings so it could have a small chance to keep up with the others. He knew ponies had such fragile wings made of feathers instead of scales and tough skin and they were hardly strong flyers at a young age. It won't be easy, but somehow Scalefang felt like it will be worth it despite the infant's disadvantages. He will be there every moment to help it grow as big and strong as it could to be as one of the other dragons.

The dragons, in a sleeping volcano, rested with their plunder as the younger dragons played their small games trying to become the toughest dragon, as all dragons do of this land, through rough fights to the knock out or submission. They would always play like this in order to grow their fighting techniques and skills of battle. There was hardly any bitter rivalry as they knew the other was basically helping the other to learn to fight better with each fight they started and ended to point out ways to best the other in the next fight. There also seemed to have dragon classes that were led by one very old and ancient looking dragon and his young adult dragon helpers to teach hatchlings and growing younglings. There were dragons of many kinds, sizes, and shapes everywhere some viciously protecting their treasure, eating gems, or sleeping on their treasure waiting until they were well rested up to return to their lairs where the rest of their treasures were stored. There were even some dragons locked in fierce combat to claim another's plunder fighting with flame, tooth, tail, and claw. The ground rumbled with their intense fight slamming each other into the ground or a wall. With these beasts, it was fight for your pride, honor, and worth. It was a brutal life, but it was a life they were used to. Sometimes finding these brutal activities as a fun game as it was their custom of honor and how they would help them outside their home lands against greater creatures.

Scalefang, with his new younglings, glided softly in making a soft landing. This got strange looks from other dragons; confused why any dragon would fly in so delicately instead of making a loud ground shaking landing. They began to think he may have been injured for some reason. Maybe one of his legs was wounded from a battle with a sea serpent or some flying creature on the way back. None noticed the new youngling it brought from it being so small and blended with the dragon's scales. Some gathered around the arrived dragon to confront it.

"Is there something wrong with you?" A red dragon growled. "You don't look to be injured to make such a feeble landing."

Scalefang snarled, "I found something fragile, but valuable.

Dragon's around it growled and clawed the ground eagerly awaiting thinking this valuable thing could be theirs and would wish to fight for its claim.

A black and brutish dragon made the first challenge, "Maybe I would like to take it from you." It said blowing smoke from its nostrils in a challenge to Scalefang.

Scalefang glared at the instigating dragon. "This treasure is mine and mine only. For only I see it's true worth," He said, looking towards his curled-up youngling resting on its head.

Now the other dragons began to take notice of the so-called treasure the dragon possessed and saw a newborn Pegasus yawn before returning to sleep. Now they looked at it and the green dragon in disgust. How could a dragon see any worth in a pathetic lesser creature?

"I plan to keep it as my own and raise it to become one of us," Scalefang declared. "I will kill any beast that tries to take it from me."

A blue dragon sniffed at the youngling and snorted disgusted with the scent of a pony as every other dragon would. "How could you, a proud dragon lower yourself to take this worthless ball of fur as your youngling?"

"I have seen great potential in the eyes of this youngling. It may not be our kind, but I see a greater spirit of a dragon in this one than any I have seen in any other hatchling of ours. If you care not for this youngling then mind your own plunder." Scalefang growled, ready to take on any dragon that would make the first move at his youngling.

But then there was a low grumbling sound coming from behind the cluster of dragons as they began to make a path for the old ancient dragon that had been holding a class for the younger dragons. All dragons of these lands paid high respect and honor to this elderly dragon. He may have looked old and very blind as its eyes were blank, but every dragon knew he saw the world clearer than any of them with the rest of his senses showing him everything that moved around him from the smallest insect to the highest active Volcano miles away. His head was covered with web like old scales looking like long white hair hanging from him that ran down the back of his spine to his tail to show how old and ancient he was. His talons were long and worn from many battles before he retired to be the elder of the clan. Teeth like long spears were visible as his scaly lips were shriveled back that only extended down to meet each other when he spoke. His once smooth strong scales were now tattered with scars and constantly shedding as some scales looked like they were about to fall off. His wings were thin and too weak to enable him to fly ever again as many holes were seen in his wings from old age. Determining how old the dragon was impossible even among his kind. Even he lost count of the years he lived as it was irrelevant to what he had to care about.

His voice sounded labored, but that was just how his voice sounded as he could breathe and talk as healthy as any other dragon. "What is this you have brought, Scalefang?" The elder dragon asked as a question of multiple meanings. Such as why he would bring it to live with them, why he would choose this as his own youngling, and why does he think he see potential in such a lesser creature.

Scalefang may have been extremely aggressive towards all the dragons that attempted to take the infant from him, but when it came to confront the wisest and honored dragon in the clan, he was powerless to argue with him. "This youngling has a heart and spirit no pony would ever have at this age when they were to meet a dragon. When I saw this after doing everything I could to send a fear of dragons in its heart, it only wished to imitate whatever I did to be like a dragon."

At saying this, the elder dragon gently took the infant into his white and long ancient talons to inspect it closer to his face to have a better look at it using the rest of his senses. He also grew an extra sense that could see in the soul of different creatures to know their desires, motives, and dreams. Inside this infant he began to see more clearly than Scalefang ever thought to see in his own opinion.

The elder dragon then gently placed the infant back onto Scalefang. "This youngling is now Scalefang's. It will be treated as part of one of us and will not be harmed by our own." He declared. One dragon moved to speak in opposition until the elder dragon raised his wing to him. "I have seen the worth of this infant and deem it worthy for now. I shall consult with Draco later, his final decision if the infant can truly stay and grow as one of us to be part of the clan when it's of age." He said his final command as he slowly walked back to his class. He would later, at night speak with the stars of Draco for the final decision if the infant could stay or not. For he could only grant a temporary decision until Draco's word was given on such important matters.

The other dragons simply snorted and turned away back to their own plunder and ways. Scalefang found a hole in the cliff side of the volcano inside. His original cave was too close to the lava's intense heat and would not be suitable conditions for the infant to live in. He dropped the rest of his little plunder near him and curled himself over his treasure. As for his new youngling or his new adopted son; he let him remain on its head where he continued to sleep soundly and peacefully. The green dragon was content with what it had found knowing this was somehow right with the world despite how wrong it sounded for a dragon to take a pony infant as his son.

Scalefang whispered to his new son. "You are mine until you are fit to lead your own life. Your name from this day will be Dragonbond. For you have a strong bond with one."

The youngling made a cooing sound in his sleep after been given the name. Right then, a mark appeared on the flank of Dragonbond of a dragon-like serpent in a spiraling shaped design. His fate was set as he slept in the start of his new home and family. None knew what future would hold for this new foal, but that was for the unknown mystery of the future to decide.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER IF YOU CAN. I WELCOME ALL CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, ALL NEGATIVE CRITICISM WILL BE IGNORED. THANK YOU.**


End file.
